Undeniable Love
by xEmmaStarLoverx
Summary: A Sakura x Ino, One-Shot. For my friend Zerato!


Warning: YURI! (girl x girl). Don't like don't read! One-Shot Sakura x Ino. This is for my friend Zerato.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.. Lots and Lotsa, Yuri (With hot girls) and Kakashi Yaoi you be there in every episode if I owned it..

Sakura: Well what if they do like it?

Michiyo: … Your stupider than I thought.. they'll read it if they like it! Enles they hate you..

Sakura: Hey I heard that!

Sauke: She's not wrong.

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun!

Michiyo: -Sigh- ON WITH THE YURI!

Oooo

_Sakura_

Sakura had woken up early in the morning to get ready for the big day. This was going to be a normal day for anyone else, but she was finally going to tell the one she liked.. well she liked them. She wondered around Konoha until she stopped infront of the flower shop. Looking in she saw that Ino was already working. She stepped in and sighed.

_Ino_

It had been a normal day for Ino until Forehead walked in. That's right, Sakura had come to the shop. "What do you want Forehead?" Ino said as she looked up expecting Sakura to call her Ino-Pig or something but she was just standing there with flowers. "I'd like to buy these, if you don't mind." She said. Ino was suspicious because they were the worst of enemy's and usually Sakura only came into the shop to bug her about Sasuke-Kun. Ino looked at them and saw they were Dasies, 'My favorite flower.' Ino thought to herself. Ino's suspicious rised at this. She took the money from Sakura and asked, "Who are the flowers for, Forehead?" She laughed and tried to lightend the mood until she saw flowers in her face. "There for you, Ino." Ino's eyes widened.

_Sakura_

Sakura had just given the flowers to Ino, to say Ino was surpried would be an understastment. Her eyes were wide and looked as if she was going to faint. 'Please let her like me back.' Sakura thought to herself. She did something she would never do with anyone else in a million years, she kissed Ino. Lips touched lips. Ino had no idea what happened until it was to late. She could just kiss back as those soft, pink, passion filled lips massaged hers. Sakura was kissing anywhere she could and more. Picking Ino up Sakura flew over to her house with Ino in tow.

_Ino_

Before I knew what was happening I was being kissed, kissed by soft, pink, suculent lips. Sakura pulled away and Ino almost cried. But Sakura was just flying to her house. Ino had had a crush on Sakura but never thought Sakura felt the same way. Ino quickly followed after Sakura almost crushing them togetrher,

When Ino landed she pulled Sakura into the house almost busting down the door. "Which way is the bedroom?" Ino asked and Sakura pointed to a door right down the hall. Ino held Sakura as she rushed ot the bedroom. She placed Skaura gently ontop of the bed. She pulled Sakuras' shirt up followed by her bra. Ino gazed down at the chest of Sakura. Sakuras breast were huge, covered by the outfit she wore, everyone thought she was small but she could compare to Tsunade. Ino brought her mouth down and sucked on Sakuras' right nipple. She used her other hand to massage her left breast. Somehow she had become naked and Sakura had to. Ino climbed ontop of Sakura so their pussy's touched. Both women let out a moan as their wet pussys touched. Ino turned around and let skaura have a loot at her shaved pussy. Sakura did the one thing she could do, following Ino and began licking Ino's vagina. Ino just hummed and moaned into Sakura. Both women did this for a time until they came into each others mouth.

_Sakura_

After Ino came on me I turned her over and got ontop of her. We were both head up. My fingers went into her pussy that was wet once again. I began to scissor her pussy hard in and out. When she moan my mouth latched ontop her and I kissed her everywhere. Letting my left hand massage her nipples and twist and turn them. Sakura got off Ino before she could cum and got something from under her bed, a giant 17.3 inch dildo, two of them. Sakura got some lube to and gave it to Ino. She layed on her stomach with her ass in the air. Ino lubed her fingers gingerly and pump her fingers in and out of Sakuras tight ass. Once Sakura was well lubed up she plunged herself onto the first dildo and grabebd the lube. While she rode the huge dildo and taking it all the way to the hilt and moaning she was lubing Ino, Ino was tighter than even Sakura and it felt so good on Sakuras hands. Once Ino was lubed she settled onto the hilt aswell. Sakura and Ino began to kiss. Each of them rode their dildos until they let out a guttaral moan and came. 3 times for a matter of fact. Once they finished orgasaming they lay side by side, fast asleep.

Oooo

Thanks for reading! I will have many more Yaoi, Harem, Yuri and lots of other stories coming out. Also again, this was for my friend Zerato!

-Michiyo


End file.
